The Choice (Titre Provisoire)
by Scilly
Summary: Juvia était heureuse à Fairy Tail. Elle y avait trouvé l'amour et l'amitié. Mais finalement son passé va revenir jusqu'à elle, rendant la situation confuse et la nostalgie va prendre place dans son esprit.


C'est ma première "vraie" histoire sur , j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Le monde de Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima-san.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à Fairy Tail. Une nouvelle bagarre avait éclaté dans le bar de la guilde. Bagarre provoquée bien évidemment par Natsu qui avait osé insulté une énième fois les habitudes exhibitionnistes de Gray. Lucy les regardais d'un air exaspéré se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux cieux pour avoir des coéquipiers aussi stupides.

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux long cheveux bleus ondulés. Juvia était particulièrement jolie ce jour-ci. En effet, elle voulait que son « Gray-sama » la remarque et elle comptait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa « rivale en amour ! ».

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy-san? Pourquoi Gray-sama et Natsu-san se battent-ils encore ?

Toujours la même chose, pour pas grand chose, le sort s'acharne contre moi, je n'ai pas toujours de petit copain et mes coéquipiers sont des idiots...grommela Lucy.

Lucy-san n'aurait pas de vue sur Gray-sama j'espère ? Parce que Juvia démembrera Lucy -san et elle moura dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Ceci eut l'effet de faire palir Lucy qui protesta en répétant pour la millième fois que Gray était juste son nakama. Elle se rappelait du combat entre Juvia et Meredy où la mage d'eau avait laissé exploser sa rage envers celle qui voulait s'en prendre à son « Gray-sama ». Une violence qui avait même fait reculer Erza.

Cana qui avait entendue toute la conversation et ivre, posa sa chope remplie d'un mélange de plusieurs alcools assez douteux et décida de taquiner Lucy.

« Je pensais que Natsu te faisait hurler la nuit, Lucy-chan ! » ricana-t-elle, les joues rosies par les effets de l'alcool. Ce n'était décidément pas la journée de la mage céleste.

Juvia s'éloigna de Lucy, qui tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à Cana qu'il ne se passait rien entre elle et le chasseur de dragon. Elle tenta de s'approcher de Gray, qui avait finit de se faire battre à plat de couture par Natsu. Il était à présent d'une humeur massacrante.

« - Gray-sama ! s'exclama Juvia d'un air euphorique avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

'Tin Juvia, tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment là ? Lui cracha le jeune mage de glace sans lui prêter un regard d'une manière plus agressive qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mais Juvia... »

La jeune fille fut interrompu par la porte du sous-sol qui s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître une longue silhouette aux cheveux argenté. La guilde Lamia Scale était venue rendre visite à leurs amis de Fairy Tail.

« Salut tout le monde ! » S'exclama Sherry, toute joyeuse.

Lyon, qui n'avait encore pas dit un mot, chercha du regard sa précieuse Juvia-chan. Elle était encore avec ce crétin de Gray. Il n'avait jamais comprit ce que cet exhibitionniste avait de plus que lui. Il avait même songé à reprendre cette mauvaise habitude (Il pensait que c'est cela qui avait séduit la jolie bleuette.) pour voir si Juvia se serait pâmée d'admiration devant son corps de dieu et aurait reporté son affection sur lui. Il décida de se précipiter vers elle avec son sourire béat. Il avait la manie de tout faire pour ne jamais laisser Juvia et Gray seuls.

« Ma Juvia-chan ! S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux, la bouche en cœur.

Il la serait très fort dans ses bras, tellement fort que Juvia ne pouvait pas se défaire de son étreinte, elle lança un regard suppliant aux personnes autour d'elle.

Gray, qui observait la scène, lança un regard agacé à Lyon, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Il n'appréciait pas qu'on ennuie un de ses nakama. En effet, même si parfois il trouvait Juvia « flippante », elle reste quand même une de ses nakama, il tient beaucoup à elle et puis elle était très mignonne et...Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de sa tête, Juvia était juste son nakama ! Et puis elle mérite mieux que cet idiot de Lyon.

« - Juvia, ne fait pas attention à lui, tu vas attraper sa stupidité, grommela-t-il d'un air blasé.

Suivit ensuite une dispute entre les deux mages de glace, et l'imagination débordante de Juvia sur les motivations de Gray :

Gray-sama, c'est Juvia ou Lyon-sama ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant et tapant des poings le bras de « l'amour de sa vie ».

Erza, qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce raffut, décida d'intervenir :

« - C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOTRE BORDEL ?! ALLEZ REGLER CA DEHORS ! cria-t-elle, avant de se calmer et de se tourner vers Juvia :

Juvia, tu pourrais aller en ville nous chercher de la bière, Mirajane n'en a plus et Cana va nous faire une crise de manque et tu iras...

- Laisse moi t'accompagner, Juvia-chan ! Je saurais te protéger, coupa Lyon.

- Tu déconnes ?! Je vais venir avec toi, au moins comme ça tu n'auras pas à le supporter, répliqua Gray.

- SEULE ! ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE QUELQU'UN M'INTERROMPT, IL SUBIRA LES FOUDRES DE MA COLERE !

Les deux mages de glace pâlirent et se mirent à discuter plus civilement tandis que Juvia quitta le sous-sol pour accomplir sa tâche.

Juvia se mit à trottiner jusqu'au centre-ville. Elle sourit à la vue du soleil brillant. Pendant plusieurs années, elle n'avait connu qu'un ciel sombre et pluvieux qui rendait dépressif les personnes qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle avait accepté d'intégrer Phantom Lord pour se rendre utile même si son village natale et le peu d'amis qu'elle y avait lui manquait un peu. Mais tout allait bien, elle avait son Gray-sama près d'elle aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait et elle avait tous ses amis qui l'avaient accepté pour ce qu'elle était et reconnaissaient sa valeur en tant que mage. Elle était enfin heureuse.

La mage d'eau s'arrêta devant la brasserie préférée de la guilde et y acheta un bon nombre de sacs. Elle quitta la boutique en chantonnant quand tout à coup son attention se reporta sur silhouette qui lui semblait familière et l'examina de plus près. Mais quand elle eut reconnut cette silhouette, elle fût tellement choquée que les bras lui en tombaient (ainsi que ses sacs).

« - Non, ça ne peut pas... » mumura-t-elle.

Jamais après toutes ces années et dans ses rêves les plus loufoques, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir un jour.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qu'il faut pour que je m'améliore. :)


End file.
